Forbidden fruit
by BloodOfTheNightxoxLove
Summary: Amu and her mom and siblings are going back to Japan after 3 years of not being there. Amu re-units with her cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. But what happens when one particular cousin takes up an interest on her? INCEST! Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Suki: Hey guys! I was bored and decided to write a fanfiction. (;INCEST FTW**

**Ikuto: ... Wow. Just wow.**

**Suki: What? I like relationships that the society classifies as 'bad'. Is that wrong?! **

**Amu&Ikuto: Yes.**

**Suki: Kiss my ass. (;**

**Ikuto: Glady.**

**Suki: LOLOLOLOL**

**Amu: WTH IKUTO! Ugh, Suki does not own shugo chara or its characters in any way, shape or form.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I woke up with the sun beaming on my face, blinding my eyes. As much as I love summer, I hate waking up with my room all hot and the sun blinding me._ I desperately need curtains for once._ I stretched out my arms, got up and checked what date it is. _June 8th_ it said. I sighed and went to take a shower. I grabbed some towels and slipped into the warm water. I decided to monitor the water to a bit cooler.

Now, for those of you who are lost, June 8th is the day I'm going back to Japan for a 2 month vacation to see my relatives that I haven't seen for 3 years. Don't get it wrong, I want to see them, especially my grandma… But I just got used to Canada so friggen much!

After my quick shower, I checked to see what time it was. _1:37pm_ Haha, quick shower my ass. It took me an hour and a half to shower. Oh well. We leave in 3 hours because our flight leaves at 6:15pm or something like that, but my dad is staying here, so he can continue to pay off the debt we have. Poor guy, he hasn't had a vacation in 5 years.

I decided to go on the computer and turn on skype to see if any of my family over there is on-line. After it loading for the longest time, it said that my grandma is offline, my aunt is offline but my uncle is on-line. I decided to just turn it off. See here's the deal, I never talked to my uncle three years ago. I'm not gonna lie, he kinda scared me sometimes. The only times I saw him was when he was arguing with his wife so she could borrow him some more money so he can gamble. So yeah, never really talked to him, nor did I want to. Anyways, since there's nothing really to do, I have decided to go downstairs and play with my dog, Ellie, the only good source of entertainment around the house. When I got downstairs, her tail was wagging like crazy which resulted with her butt flying in the direction her tail was wagging. In other words, she looks like Beyonce, shaking that ass of hers. Hahaha, I love that dog.

I took out the leash and hooked it on her collar. Oh, and for the info, the dog's not coming either. So my dad and her will be home alone together all day long. I have a feeling Ellie will be much, MUCH fatter when we come back. Oh boy, that'll be a lot of work for me.

When we reached the park, I let her off the leash since no one was around and I let her run around for a while, eating sticks. During that time, I was thinking about what it'll be like back in Japan. Will people remember me? Probably not. Even though I was the girl from Canada, the country everyone wants to visit, well Canada or the USA they want to visit but still, they always just knew my mom or something. Well yeah, no shit, she grew up in Japan dumbass. And I just called myself a dumbass, great.

I got up from the bench and decided to chase Ellie around for one last time, so I went up to her slowly, and then full speed charged towards her. Her reaction was priceless. Like an "OH SHIT" reaction on a dog. So she got up from eating the stick, and ran full speed away…. And now, she's running towards the construction site not to far away from here. FUCK!

"Ellie! Ellie you asshole come back here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while running after her. I DO NOT WANT A DEAD DOG PLEASE. Since my dog failed to obey me, I ran into the construction site, looking for my stupid dog who's asking for a death wish. There was piles of dirt everywhere so it was almost impossible for me to find her with all the shit lying on the ground. I looked around carefully, seeing if I can spot something golden, since she's a golden retriever. Nothing. Nada. AHHH! What if she's dead already?! Hell no! Hell fucking no!

"Ellieeeeee!" I called out one more time. Then all I see is her head pop up from no where, and she starts running away from the construction site, back to the park. Geez, what an ass. I bet you she did that on purpose…

So I ran back to the park, after her, got the leash, and whipped her with it. HAH, I'm just kidding. I got the leash and put it back on her, and gave her a light smack on the head. "Baka!" I scolded, and we went back home.

I opened the door and my mom, Midori, comes up to me and says, "Amu-chan! Where were you we have go already!"

"Eh? I was out with the dog. And already?! Wow, so I was chasing her for like 2 hours or something…"

"What was that you said honey?"

"Huh? Nothing!" Yeah, I'd rather not tell my mom I ran into a construction site, trying to save my dog that was pulling a prank on me.

"Okay, okay, go get dressed, we leave in an hour!

"Haiiiii!" I said and ran up the stairs and into my room. _Hmmm… What should I wear?... OH! I know_ I thought. After I picked out my outfit (Pic on Profile, to lazy to describe), I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I whipped out my straightener, plugged it in, and while I was waiting I applied some light eyeliner, mascara, and red lipgloss. By that time, the straightener was heated and I straightened my hair.

Alright, ready to go! I went back downstairs and announced that I'm ready. "A-Amu-chan… We're going to the airport… Not clubbing." My mom sweatdropped. "Demo… I like it, so too bad!" I smiled and went to say a heart warming goodbye to my sister (AKA dog)  
"Nee Ellie, you be good okay? I love you, you little asshole." I laughed and hugged her tightly. Then I jumped into the car and waited for my dad, mom and Ami and my brother, Sunao, to come. I took out my fully charged Ipod and decided to listen to ONE song, so the battery doesn't waste 'cause I wanna save this for the plane ride. I decided to listen to Gee by SNSD. Okay I'm not Korean, but they have some pretty damn rad songs.

As the song was playing, I saw Mama holding Ami, and Ami flailing her arms around and possibly yelling about how much she's excited. Thank god I can't hear her, or else I'd go blind from the sun AND deaf from my 4 year old sister.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Suki: Short chapter is short... x.x**

**Amu: Indeed...**

**Ikuto: Reviews plz? 83  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suki: Oh em gee guiz! Second chapter and Amu meets Ikuto for the first time in 3 years.**

**Ikuto: Oh soon, she'll loose her virginity. (;**

**Amu: UH WHUT?**

**Suki&Ikuto: Nothing. 8D**

**Amu: Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew! Suki does not own shugo chara in any way possible. But she does own me, right baybeh? ;)**

**Suki: LOLOLOLOL Of course!**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, but Amu's only mine.**

**Suki: In your dreams, pretty boy!**

**Amu: 'Kay guys, let's just share okay! THREE SOME. Anyways, on with the story.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
**

We finally arrived at the airport. Geez, from a small town Milton to Toronto takes a long ass time, even though it's like an hour away, but the fucking traffic is annoying. I stepped out of the car, and onto the ground of those airport parking lots that echoes like crazy.

After we got our passes and all that jizz, it was time to part from my dad. Of course, I said my goodbye to him, he was in tears screaming, "MY SPARROOOOOOW!" Extremely embarrassing if you ask me.

After that embarrassing moment with my dad, we went pass the security, showed our boarding pass and went inside the airplane. I was praying for a window seat but of course, I didn't get it. My mom, Sunao, Ami and I sat in the middle since there were four of us.

The ride from Canada to Japan is, as we all know, extremely fucking long. Hopefully, I'll sleep through it all.

As we started taking off, all you could hear is Ami crying, "We're gonna die!" and my Sunao telling her to shut her mouth or else he'll kick her ass. Yeah, my brother would be a horrible parent, we all can see that. Speaking of my brother, he's a year and a half older than me, making him 17. That turd never even fell in love. Hah, I can see why, who WOULD love him?

Now, since I don't feel like explaining a long, boring plane ride to Japan, I'll skip that.

**-AT JAPANESE AIRPORT-**

After grabbing our lugging from that claiming luggage section, we finally went out to see our family.

We stepping through the doors and looked for anyone that we knew. No one.

"Ehhh? Where're they?!" I asked. The last thing I wanted to do was wait for them to get here.

"Ano… Maybe they're not here yet?" My mom said.

Great.

"Hah! Let's hide until they come! Then we come out and surprise them!" Jeez, Sunao can be so childish sometimes.

"YAYY!" Ami screamed.

Again, great.

And so, we hid behind this random giant pole at the airport, waiting for them. I was peeking from behind the pole to see if they're coming and after about 5 seconds, they came. Huh, I guess they were just outside.

Now, who did I see, you may ask?

Yuiki Yaya- Age: 13 My cousin. She's the youngest out of all my cousins from my moms side.

Yuiki Rika – Age: 31 My aunt and my moms sister. Mother of Yaya and wife of annoying uncle, Seita.

Hinamori Manami – Age: Very old. My grandma and my moms mom.

Hinamori Juro – Age: Very old. My grandpa and my moms dad.

Hinamori Akira – Age: 39. My uncle and my moms half brother. Father of Hinamori Ikuto and 2 other children which I will introduce later. Also husband of Kyoko-san.

And last but not least,

Hinamori Ikuto – Age: 19. My half cousin and son of Akira-san.

Yup, lot's of family members still missing, but hey, how could my big ass family fit in the car?

"Mom! They're here!" I whispered loudly to her.

"Honto?!" She took a peek as well and then she charged after them. Oh wow.

"MINNA-SAAAAAAN!" Her face automatically lit up and she had the biggest smile ever. The image of her running up to her family was like if she was running slow motion through a garden of flowers.

"AHHH! MIDORI!" My grandma yelled through tears. I guess this is what happens when you don't see your daughter for 3 years?

Sunao, Ami and I remained hiddin behind the pole, until Ami started screaming and running after her mom, saying hi to everyone. Ami doesn't remember any of them since she only say them once when she was 1 year old, so it was pretty exciting for her to meet unknown family members.

Then Sunao and I came out last. My grandma run up to me, her belly jiggling and all that, and hugged me like if her life depended on it. I must say, I miss her. She's just so loveable! Then she started kissing my cheeks and I could feel her wet tears rubbing on my cheeks. Hahh, it's not like I mind!

After that, I went to say hello to my grandpa, who has more wrinkles than a pug. A heartwarming hello and a hug just about did that.

Then Yaya. We were so close 3 years ago, even though she's younger than me. The memories I hold of her really are something. I put on a big smile and hugged her tightly.

"Holy crap I missed you!" I told her.

"Holy crap me too!" She giggled. "Oh, wait until Utau and Rima see you! They're gonna flip! You've changed so much. 3 years ago, all you did was have your hair pulled back into a ponytail, some random pants and a random shirt and a popsicle in hand. That's how everyone remembers you."

"Oh my gawd, ew. They still remember me?! LIKE THAT?! Well that's shitty." I sighed. "Anyways, I have to continue saying hello to other people so we'll talk later in the car, okay?" I smiled to her and she nodded.

Next was my uncle, Akira. Wow…

I put on a fake smile and greeted him with an attempt of a friendly hello. Now what he did right now just surprised me to no end.

He hugged me so tightly that he lifted my feet off the ground. I couldn't breath but I managed to get out a, "Nice to see you too".

After he left me go he said, "I didn't get a change to know you three years ago, but now I'll make sure we get closer!" I smiled, this time it wasn't fake, and told him that I do too.

Next was my aunt, Rika. I practically tackled her when I hugged her. She was always taking care of me, teaching me what's right and what's wrong. I always told her stuff I wouldn't tell anyone and let's just say that we were kind of like best friends.

"Amu-channnn! Oh, I missed you!" She squealed.

"Me too Rika-san!" I giggled.

We hugged for another couple of seconds and then it was time for Ikuto. The way he stands there… What a snob. He looked like he doesn't care, not minding us or anything.

"Neee! Ikuto!" I yelled into his ear while he wasn't paying attention.

"What? Oh! Amu-chan, I see you're still like a giant strawberry." Pfft. He doesn't even hug me.

"What? No hug? Fine, like I care." I put on my cool-and-spicy attitude and started to walk away. Again something I didn't expect. He hugged me from behind and said, "Hmmm, you've changed. In a good way." Ummm… Okay?!

"Cool, now can you please let go of me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hey, you were the one who asked for a hug!" He let go of me and I turned around.

"Oh har har! Can't take a joke?" I sticked out my tongue.

"No, because girls don't usually joke around about that with me." He winked. WINKED. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!

"'Kay but I'm your cousin, dumbass." What a turd-head. "What's your point?" He asked. Oh my god he's a retard. I'm sure of it.

"I'm sorry, do you have some sort of metal issue? Are you mentally disabled?" I asked, coldly.

"Well that was harsh." He turned around, his back facing towards me and his arms crossed.

"Goodbye to you too!" I said enthusiastically. Hmf, what a bother.

I started my way back to Yaya, to catch up on everything. We got in the car and Yaya and Ikuto were sitting next to me and Sunao next to Ikuto, then all of our 'rents in the front, and my grandma and grandpa up front in the driving seats. It was a minivan, just so you know. Yaya whispered to me, "I think Ikuto has a thing for you." Great… Just great. "Well that's gag-worthy." I whispered back. She giggled and shaked her head. "We'll see what happened…" She said, more to herself.

Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Suki: Fin~**

**Amu: Review~**

**Ikuto: Please~**

**8D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suki: HOMG MARCH BREAK FTW!**

**Amu: Hurray! -throws confetti-**

**Suki: -Eyes sparkle-**

**Ikuto; You two are so childish -pushes up glasses-**

**Suki: Nerd...**

**Amu: SUKI DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

The car ride from Tokyo to Osaka was long. Long and uncomfortable. Why, you may ask? Well, first of all, we were all squished at the back, trying to fit and Ikuto was purposely leaning onto me. Second of all, I had to take a huge piss and a huge drink. Thirdly, I was tired, which brings me back to the first point, trying to sleep when you're all squished up is a pain in the ass.

As soon as we reached our destination, my grandparents house, the house we'll be living in for these two months, I yelled at everyone to hurry up and get out so I can finally breath some fresh air and stretch my legs. As soon as I stepped into the ground, I just wanted to burst into tears of joy, but I knew better than to make a scene about something really stupid. Everyone was getting the luggage from the car that we managed to squeeze in, while I was waiting by the apartment door so I can go inside and see the house I haven't seen for a long time.

I waited until someone with the keys to the apartment to come and open the door, and finally my grandpa came and opened it for me, and since they live on the first floor and the first door on the right, he quickly opened the door to our room and I stepped inside, breathing that familiar scent and examining the familiar furniture that surrounded my being. Then, out of no where, a giant white rat comes barking towards me.

"EW A RAT!" a shrieked.

"You see that rat?" Yaya came up behind me, "Yeah, that's my dog." Oh... Oh wow. That's one ugly shih tzu with a dirty ass mustache.

"Oh I... Uhhh... I wasn't talking about that adorable little thing! I really did see a rat!" I tried my best to lie out of the situation, so I don't diss her dog.

"Sure you did" She laughed. I guess she wasn't buying it.

She set the luggage on the floor and asked me, "Hey, wanna go see Rima and Utau now? They moved closer to us, so we all live in the same little neighborhood!" Well thank god I don't have to take a bus to see them anymore.

"Sure!" And so we both started running out the apartment, Ikuto looking at my direction to see where I'm running off to. I just KNOW he's thinking something alone the lines of, "They're probably going to see my sisters. Which I guess I'll have to go to later as well." Ugh, please no. As much as I hate to admit that he's pretty cute, just.... No.

We kept running until we saw that bug road that's always full of cars.

"Ne Amu-chi, remember when our parents didn't let us cross this road by our self unless we were with them?" she smiled at that memory.

Of course I remember! I remember how we constantly begged our parents to just let us cross the road. It wasn't even a big deal, really. It's not like we just infront of cars for the shits of it or anything.

"Hah, yeah. I remember. We were so pissed at them every time they didn't let us." I laughed.

"Hmm..." She nodded.

We checked both ways before running across the street and waited for the cars to pass by. When the cars weren't nearby enough to run us over, we ran across the street and up little hill which we then saw the apartment that Utau and Rima lived in.

"This is it!" Yaya exclaimed. For some reason, she was excited to see them too. She probably wants to just show me off or something. I laughed at my own stupidity of thinking of that.

"RIMA! UTAUUUU!" She started calling towards their window. They, too, apparently live on the first floor, so she didn't have to yell that much.

The window opened and revealed a small bland girl with wavy hair.

"Yaya? You here already? Where's Amu?" Asked Rima. Uhmmm... I'M STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YAYA!

"Uhm... She's standing right next to me." replied Yaya, like if she just read my mind.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then a tall blond with pigtails showed up at the window as well.

"Ehhh, what's with all the screaming?" Utau rubbed her eyes, "I was trying to fall asleep..."

"AMU!" Rima yelled and started running out of the house.

"AMU?!" Utau followed her and soon enough, they opened the apartment doors and were right in front of my face.

"Ehhh... Hi guys!" I laughed.

"Holy" Utau started

"Crap" Rima finished for her.

"You changed so much! Oh my god, you wear your hair down!" Rima cheered.

"And you don't wear shitty clothes anymore! AND YOU DO YOUR EYEBROWS! They don't look like fugly caterpillars anymore!" Utaus eyes sparkled.

"You know, the caterpillar comment totally isn't necessary!" I joked and laughed.

I hugged them tightly, remembering how much I actually missed these two dweebs.

They invited me to come inside their house, and so I did. Even though they moved, it looks exactly the same like their old house did. The walls were painted a maroon color, the dining room table was wooden with a cloth-thingy on top of it. The same green one. The couches in the living room were the same navy blue ones they had three years ago. I went to check the bedrooms; only one of them had an actual bed. Speaking of which, did I mention that they're pretty poor? Well, it's mostly because Ikuto and my uncle like to gamble and lose money a lot. Idiots.

The other two bedrooms had a couch to sleep on. Poor souls. But alas! There was actually something different with their house. They got a computer! I heard from my mum that they got a computer for once in their life like about three months ago. Since my grandma doesn't have a computer, I'll just steal theirs for 5 minutes to check emails and stuff. Then again, I heard Yaya got a computer as well, but they live slightly farther away. More like one minute away by walking, but still.

"It hasn't changed much..." I thought aloud.

"What hasn't" Asked Utau.

"Eh? Oh, just your house." I sat down on the couch in on of their bedrooms. The bedroom that has the computer.

Each bedroom has something containing inside it. This one has the computer and is Ikuto's room. But everyone hangs out here apparently since this is where the computer is and they put on some songs on youtube while having a chat, etc. The other bedroom has the wardrobe with clothes inside, and the master bedroom has the bed and the T.V. Plus a wardrobe for my aunt and uncle.

Wow... Back at home, my house is so much more different. Walk-in closet, 3 bathrooms, giant living room, and all that jizz.

But here, all the guys want Utau and Rima. They drool over them, would give anything in the world to be able to bang them. But they're not sluts, so too bad for them. Utau has never had a boyfriend, yet she's 18, Rima has had 2 boyfriends, but she never even kissed them properly. Just a light peck and wipes off her lips with the back of her hand.

I looked around and saw Yaya looking through their fridge. Of course, looking for something sweet to eat. "Anoooo... Rima-chi, where's the food?" I got up and checked inside their fridge. All I saw was some bread, butter, and salami. Holy mother fucker that's one empty fridge.

"Ummmm what the hell?" I asked.

Rima laughed. "Amu, we don't have a car, so my mom buys food everyday. She can only carry about 4 bags, so she buys enough food to feed us for the day. It's not like we're starving."

I laughed at my stupidity, thinking that they were like starving children in Africa. "Oh..."

"Let's go outside! I'm sure Amu-chi would like to visit all those places back in the day~" Yaya sang and she dragged us out the door.

We walked around the neighborhood, catching up on all the stuff.

"Ahhh, Nagihiko is the only GOOD guy out of all of the idiots that live here!" Rima squealed. Nagihiko is part of Ikuto's gang. He was ever since they were little. They practically grew up together.

Rima continued babbling on, "I mean, he's 20 and a virgin, only had 1 girlfriend in the past, is extremely sweet and funny!" I don't even remember Nagihiko a lot. Rima needs my blessing if she wants to be with him, so I gotta meet him one day.

"Well, he SOUNDS good, but I'll be the judge of that." I joked. Rima laughed and playfully slapped me.

"I've got my eyes on a guy as well." Utau winked.

"Well it's about time, too!" Rima smiled at Utau. "So, who is he?"

"... Kukai" Utau blushed.

"EHHH? KUKAI?! He's such a player, though!" Rima yelled into Utau's ear, hoping she'll listen to her for once. "BAKA!" Rima smacked her on the head.

"Gomennnnnn but he doesn't seem as bad as you say he is..."

"Well... I'm lost. Kukai isss...?" I asked.

"One of Ikuto's friends again. The tall, brown haired soccer player." Rima explained.

"Ohhh, I remember him!"

"Yaya still likes Tadase..." Yaya said silently to herself.

"Tadase?"I asked.

We turned left towards Yaya's apartment.

"Hmm... Utau's and Rima's cousin. He's not related to us though." Yaya said.

Heh... never heard of him.

"I mean, he's just like a prince! So handsome and perfect..." yaya melted onto the ground. I sweatdropped. I see how it is. She likes him for his looks, nothing else. What else should I expect though? I mean, Yaya may be 14, but she's still a little kid at heart.

We continued walking slightly past Yaya's apartment and sat on a bench on the sidewalk.

We continued having our girl talk until a certain someone popped in front of me.

"Yo, got any money?"

Ikuto.

"No. Not for you, why?" I asked, irritated.

"Thirsty." He simply said.

Now that I took a closer look, he was sweating all over, his navy blue hair was slightly wet from either the sweat or from maybe spraying water at himself.

Soccer. They were probably playing soccer again. That's what they always did three years ago. Ikuto and Kukai were known as the best soccer players in the city.

He was wearing look, black shorts and a tight white shirt.

"Come one Amu... Pleaseeeee?" He asked, with puppy eyes staring at me. If he doesn't stop I'll seriously smack him all the way to America.

I looked away, trying to not be hypnotized by his looks.

"Didn't you hear me, I said no!" I spat.

I looked over at Rima, Yaya and Utau. All were staring at me wide-eyed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"N-Nothing..." They looked away, whistling and trying to look innocent.

"Amuuuu~" Ikuto nudged me. "I'm so _thirsty_" He purred. What a cat.

I reached into my pocket, took out whatever was in there and chucked it at his face.

"Bon appetite, fag!" I growled at him

"Awww, you're the best!" He flashed a smile at me and started walking towards the nearest store.

I huffed, "Moron".

I looked again and my three cousins and they, again, were staring at me with wide eyes.

"If you continue staring, I'll sew your eyes shut!" I told them and they automatically looked away again. Except for Utau.

"Amu... Ikuto sooooo has a thing for you!" OKAY EW NO HE DOESN'T.

"Um, no he doesn't. We're cousins, he's just picking on me. THAT'S ALL!" I said, annoyed.

No, no no no! Incest is a BAD thing. Cousinxcousin is not GOOD. BAD things will happen if that moron tries anything!

Fuck my life.

"Nope. Ikuto has a thing for you Amu. Don't deny it." Rima backed up Utau.

"SEE! I told you so!" Yaya yelled.

Shit.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked them pleadingly.

"Hai hai. On the bright side..." Rima turned to Yaya. "Tadase is coming to Japan in three days!"

And so, Yaya fainted. Oh wow.

"Coming? Does he not live here?" I asked.

"Nope, he lives in Korea. Moved there about a year ago." Explained Utau.

Korea? OH MY GOD MAYBE HE KNOWS SNSD~ OR MET THEM~

OR MAYBE SUPER JUNIOR OR BIG BANG OR 2NE1.

Ohohohhhh, he's for sure becoming a good friend of mine! I'll make sure of it. Then, he must take me to Korea with him and then I'll track down SNSD and rape them all!

Okay not rape, but you know what I mean. Hug them and cry with joy. Maybe become their best friend! That would be awesome. V.I.P tickets to their concerts!

Okay I'm going to far. I don't even speak Korean... BUT I know some girls know Japanese and English! Winnnnnnn.

Tadase is SO mine!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Suki: DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Ikuto: RE RE REVIEWWWWW  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amu; Chapter 4! At the end of this chapter, I feel like replying to some of my reviewers. ;D**

**Ikuto&Amu: Suki does not own Shugo Chara or its characters. If she did, we'd all be having wild sex by now! And Tadase would be gay. (;**

**Amu: Amen sistah/brothah!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yaya finally woke up from he slumber/faint, and since we didn't really want to go up to her mother and say, "Hi, your child has fainted, have a good day." We just kept her with us until she woke up. But by the time she woke up, it was about 10:00pm. To late to go home in the dark by myself. God knows what these drunken Japs could do to me.

"Ehh... it's 10pm" I said, checking my cellphone for the time. "How do I get home like this?" I mummbled to myself, hoping the could hear me and let me stay for the night.

"AMU-CHIII! Let's stay for the night!" Yaya sang. Wow, she just woke up from fainting and she's as hyper as ever.

"No Yaya, we'd cause to much trouble" EVen though I said that, I didn't mean it. I just didn't wanna sound like an insensitive jerk, no offense to Yaya there.

"Noo! That'd be awesome if you and Yaya could stay!" Rima quickly interupted.

"Yep! Just like old time, just the 4 of us having a girls night!" Utau squealed.

I guess it's settled. "I have to ask my mom, though." I took out my cellphone again and dialed my mothers phone.

"Mushi Mushi?" Answered my mom.

"Mummyyyyy~" That's how I call her when I want something from her.

"What'd you want?" I can picture her sweatdropping on the other side of the phone.

"Can I stay over at Utau's and Rima's house for the night?"

"Well... I suppose it's too late for you to walk home. I don't trust these streets at night. So, I guess. But let me Kyoto." There was a pause for a couple of seconds.

"She said it's fine with her, just don't make any mess." Huzzah!

"Yay! Thank you mum!" I hung up the phone and put on my game face.

"I can stay for the night, babes." Then I wondered. Doesn't Yaya have to ask too? She's 13, so I doubt she can wonder around by herself without her parents knowing.

"Yaya, don't you have to ask too?", I asked. "Nope, I already asked even before you came to Japan. I knew we were gonna sleep over here. I'm just THAT amazing and physic." I beamed. Oh sure she is. I giggled.

I still have some left over money from giving some to Ikuto. I'll buy myself a toothbrush. I hate not being able to brush my teeth in the morning. Worst. Feeling. Ever.

"Are the stores still open?" I asked Rima.

"Hmm... I think so. That little mini-store over there is." She pointed to a store around the corner. Yeah, they have mini Vietnamese stores all around the neighborhood. I think of them as Dollar stored, even though not everything is for a dollar.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I skipped along over to the Viet store. I turned left and went up a small hill and turned right, reaching my destination. I opened the store and greeted the Viets witha friendly "Konnichiwa" and they greeted me back. I scanned the selves for any signs of a toothbrush. After a while of searching, I found then and picked a random color. I went over to the cashier so he could ring it up. He tolkd me the amount it costs and I gave him the money.

"Keep the change" I told him, and went off to go back to my little group of sexy cousins. Right when I stepped out of the store, I group of drunk men were around me, attempting to stand on their own two feet from being so drunk.

"He-Hey hottie." Smiled one of the men in a baseball hat.

I ignored them and walked pass them, hoping they'll just leave me alone. Sad thing is, they didn't. Another man with a giant beer belly and a beard grabbed my wrist. His palms were sweating and his smile was sadistic. I wanted to scream for Rima, Utau and Yaya, but chances are, they'd capture them as well, seeing how these men are twice our size and there's 8 of them. I tried my hardest to fight them off but nothing worked. I even kicked the man who was holding my wrist in the balls, but that just made him more angry than hurt._ What the fuck? Does he have balls made out of steel_? I though. I had to think of a plan, and fast. But of course, I'm stupid and before I could think of anything, another man dragged my by my hair, making the beer belly man let go of me, and the man dragging me at this moment, and pulled me into his embrace.

"L-Let me go you bastard!" I told him, but nothing.

"What's a little cutie like you doing here all alone?" Asked the man holding me. I wanted to puke. Not from him telling me that, but from his awful smell. He smelled of sweat and beer... And something else that I just couldn't put my finger on.

I decided to stay quite, let them do whatever they want and then HOPEFULLY, let me go. I felt his hand on my thigh. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare and I was back in Canada, but when I opened them, this was indeed reality. He was holding my hands together with one hand, and feeling me up with the other.

A tear went down my cheek and the next thing I knew, they were all on the floor and my hands were free and so was my thigh. _I'M STILL A VIRGIN!_ I thought happily. I turned around, ready to run away. I didn't care how they were suddenly on the floor, I just wanted to get out! Good thing I still have my toothbrush in my pocket.

As I spun around, I saw nothing but blue hair and blue eyes. What the fuck is he doing here!?

"Uhm, hi? Why're you here?" I asked, irritated just to see his face.

"You should be a little more thankful. I came here to save your virginity. But since you're such an ungrateful child, I don't see why I even bothered." He turned around and started walking away.

Ikuto saved me? What? Why? I thought he was just being a prick with me for the shits of it, not that he actually cared. No wait, he IS being a prick with me. He only saved me because we're family, nothing else.

But... Why do I feel that's not it?

"Wait!" I called out to him. He turned his head slightly towards me.

"I-I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me." I hated to say that to him but he was right. I SHOULD be grateful.

He smiled and turned fully towards me, walking up to me. "That's better." He praised. "Do I get any reward?" I smirked.

"R-reward?" I blushed and swallowed my spit. Swallowing spit has never become such a difficult task for me.

"Since you're still young, just a kiss on the cheek." His smirk grew.

"DREAM ON!" I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm not letting you go until you do" He said. And with that, he picked me up bridal style and used his creepy cat powers to climb and a tree. How did he do this? I do not know. At all.

"What the HELL are you doing?! Let me go!" I screamed at him, hopefully, he'll go deaf in that ear.

"Ow what the hell?!" He shaked his head. "I'm sure you don't want me to let you go." I looked down and regretted doing so. Heights are not my strong points and you cannot image how high we were. Well not THAT high, but for me it was!

I clung onto him for the sake of my life. "GO DOWN! PLEASE IKUTOOO!" I pleaded him. He just smirked once more and said, "A kiss on the cheek will grant you that wish, Amu" He turned his head so that my lips were facing his cheek. I blushed. "J-Just one?" I asked, quietly. He just nodded. I slowly moved my lips closer to his cheek. _This is my first time kissing anyone..._ I thought. _Would this count as a first kiss?_

When I was just an inch away from his cheek, Ikuto quickly swirled his head so that his lips were face to face with mine, and before I knew it, he pressed his lips onto mine. He lips were soft yet rough. It felt so right. My lips fit perfectly into his, but I just couldn't accept what was happened. Right when our lips met, I just sat there, wide eyed.

My heart was beating rapidly. Never did my heart beat this fast in my life. I felt him lick my lips, begging for entrance. I hesitated. What should I do? I wanted to push him away, but my heart was saying something completely different. I felt a shiver run through my spine and after about 3 seconds, I finally opened my mouth. _I know I'm going to regret this later on!_ His tongue pushed into me, exploring every detail in my mouth. I decided to move my tongue with him and our tongues danced with each other.

He began sucking on my bottom lip. Damn he's good...

So I decided to bite his lips, rubbing my tongue against them.

I've never felt so right in my life. I'm sitting on his lap, while he's sitting on some random branch, his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. I wanted this moment to last forev-

"AMU-CHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear Yaya's voice calling out for me. Fuck.

I parted my lips with him and looked down. I pushed my fears aside for a moment and I saw my three cousins at the bottom, looking around for me. _Please don't look up_. I prayed inside my head. I whispered to Ikuto, "Alright, happy? Not get me down before they call 911 or whatever the number for the police is in Japan!" He smiled and bit my ear, "As you wish." I had to contain myself from screaming when he bit my earlobe.

He jumped from branch to branch until we on the opposite side of the tree from were Rima, Utau and Yaya were. He leaped onto the ground from the lowest branch and I help onto him again, for the sake of my life. NOT BECAUSE HE SMELLS GOOD.

Ikuto set me down and jumped back into the tree. I looked up at him and he mouthed "Go" to me.

I went around the tree to where my three girls were standing.

"H-Hey guys." I was still shaky from that make-out session with Ikuto.

_Ikuto._.. My mind trailed off for a split second.

"AMU!" They all yelled at once and began attacking me with hugs and kisses.

"Amu, why're you lips so red?" Asked a confused Utau.

Shit!

"Oh... Uhmmm..." I could hear a chuckle from the tree. Curse that douche-bag!

"Because... I have dry lips! Yup, they're a crackle-lackin'" Oh my god I make shitty lies.

"Okay..." Said Rima.

"Where were you?!" Asked Yaya.

"Oh, I saw an old friend from 3 years ago! You know... That random black guy we would hang out with back in the day!"

Yaya laughed, "You mean Uzi, or whatever his name was?"

"YEAH HIM!" I surprised they bought my crappy lies.

"Alright let's just go home already, I'm starving." Said Utau.

I followed them into their house. When I stepped inside I just realized that Ikuto lives here too... Ikuto is Utau's and Rima's brother. Oh my...

"I'm home." I heard a bored voice call from the door. I turned around to see non other than Ikuto. I immediately blushed and he flashed me a perfect half smile. I turned my back towards him and followed Rima into the bedroom with the clothes. "Pajamas" Was all I said and she threw a pink strapless night gown that went down to mid-thighs (**Pic on Pro)** on my face. She smirked that same smirk her brother has...

"Silly Amu and your shitty little lies. Now, what WERE you doing? Should I say.... Maybe you were up in a tree with Ikuto. Let me say this in more details: You were on his lap, making out with him." Her smile grew. "Am I right or am I wrong?"

Fuck my life.

"What?! Oh R-Rima you're s-so silly!" I laughed which seemed so fake.

"Really Amu? Or, I guess you're right, because I SO did NOT see you do that." She giggled and kept that smirk on her face.

I swallowed some spit again, and AGAIN it was the hardest challenge ever.

"Yeah, you saw right." I heard Ikuto say from behind me. "We're going out now" OKAY WHAT?!

"No we're not!" I told Ikuto, then I turned around and faced Rima and repeated, "We're not! I swear!"

"alright alright, I believe you" Rima just giggled and walked out, shaking her head.

As soon as Rima was out of sight I smacked Ikuto on the head and said, "Baka! Why'd you say that?! It's not even true!"

"Because it will be." He just smiled. Smiled in victory. What an ass.

"Come on Amu, why would you even kiss me back, and so intensely too." I blushed. He was right, why DID I do that?

"I... Umm..." I didn't know what to say. If I said that I was just experimenting, he'll think I'm a slut, if I say because it felt right, his face will beam with this incredibly weird glow. And that's not a good thing, for me at least.

"Well?" He asked.

"Hey Amu, we're gonna go watch Paranormal Activity, you done chang- OH! Wow... Did I interrupt anything?" Utau asked, shocked. I can see why, he was just inches away from my face.

"Nope! Nothing at all, I'll quickly get changed, but tell Ikuto to get out! He keeps following me around like a little puppy!" I just LOVE Utau's timing! I was about to run out of the room from lack of knowing what to say about my stupidity and kissing him.

Utau grabbed Ikuto by the ear and said, "Common kitty, Amu needs to change" And she started dragging him by the ear out of the room. I love you, Utau.

I quickly changed into that... nightgown. Why must it be so revealing?! Why must Rima torture me so?

After I changed and folded my clothes, I went out. Aside from that nightgown I was wearing, I have some white socks that reach just above my thighs. That's my attempt of covering up some skin.

I saw that they were in the room with the computer, the movie paused, indicating that they were all waiting for me. I looked at Rima's, Yaya's and Utau's Pajamas (Pic on profile)... All had normal looking stuff on them and just gave ME the slutty one. Thanks guys. I looked at Ikuto. All he has one him was black pajama pants and no shirt. HAH, he thinks he can tease me or something? Not happening.

"I like what you're wearing, Amu" Ikuto smirked. That same god damn smirk when she kissed him!

"Yeah, thanks. But I don't like YOURS. Please put a shirt on before I puke myself to death." She rolled her eyes at him and tried to take a seat somewhere. There was only space next to Ikuto. Geez, it's like these girls planned it!

There was a bed that could be pulled out from under the couch. No one but Ikuto was on the bed. Rima, Utau and Yaya were all on the couch. And the couch had no more room. Fuck my life.

"Guys... I don't wanna sit next to Ikuto, MOVE!" I whispered loudly but only so they could hear.

"Sorry Amu, no room to move! Just sit next to him and shut your yap. I'm putting the movie on" Said Utau. One minute I love her for her perfect timing, now I despise her for wanting me to sit next to the devil.

Hah... The devil beside me. (**IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, SHAME ON YOU! The devil beside you is the cuttest little Taiwanese drama evar!**) I laughed silently to myself and then though, _But Qi Yue eventually fell in love with the devil, Ahmon... Shit._

I just gave up and sat next to him.

The movie started and the first couple of minutes was pretty uneventful, just Katie or whatever her name is explaining how a ghost is following her and then how the door slightly moved when they were sleeping.

After a couple of nights passed and I was falling asleep, all I hear is a loud "SLAM!" from the TV and my three cousins screaming from fear. I got startled and quickly jumped into Ikuto's arms, not giving a shit what other's think.

So basically, throughout the whole movie, I was jumping onto Ikuto's lap, scared out of my brain. The worst was when the ghost dragged the girl down the hallway. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, my nails digging into Ikuto's bare chest. Hah, poor guys but that's what he gets!

It was almost 12 o'clock in the morning when the movie ended, and I was way to scared to sleep. But of course... Rima, Utau and Yaya were already asleep. Even Ikuto was sleeping! Shit shit shit! What do I do? My cellphone was back in the other room, and I was too afraid to even move, so that meant no light for me. I curled up closer to Ikuto, hoping I won't wake him up. Then-

_Oh fuck. I gotta sneeze!_ I thought. I tried to hold it in but I guess I caught a cold from this stupid nightgown!  
"ah... Ah... AHCHOO!" BAM! RIght onto Ikuto's face.

I tried to contain my laughter but that wasn't so successful either.

Within moments, I bursted out laughing which caused Ikuto to wake up. But the other three? Oh no, they were still asleep.

"Nani?" He asked, confused. I was still trying to hold in giggles.

That's when he noticed something wet on his face.

"What the...?" He wiped off the yummy liquid stuff from my nose with his hand.

"It was an accident! I swear!" I was still laughing, even when I said that, which made it look like it WASN'T an accident.

"What is that though?" He asked, not really caring.

"I sneezed..." I giggled.

"Well that... Really wasn't necessary." He got up and started walking towards the washroom, I followed him, afraid to stay there since everyone else was sleeping.

He slashed water at his face, washing off all that... snot off of him. After he was finished he flicked his fingers at me, causing some of the water to sprinkle at my face.

"Payback." He chuckled. I grabbed a towel and wiped my face with it.

"Dork." I muttered.

We went back to the room and Ikuto turned the lights on. They still didn't wake up.

"How come they're still asleep, even after the lights on and the noise we were making?" I asked.

"They're like bears. Polar bears. When they sleep, nothing can wake them up unless you slap them around a couple of times." He explained as he got out some blankets and pillows and for the girls. He put the pillows under their heads and covered them with a blanket.

I closely watched Ikuto. He cares about his sisters and Yaya, obviously. Before he gave Yaya a pillow and blanket, he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. It was a really small bed where only one person could pit unless they slept from the wider part of the bed down. But that would be really uncomfortable.

"So where do I fit?" I asked.

"You're sleeping with me." He simply stated. HAH, yeah right.

"Sure I will, no really, where do I fit?" I asked again, clearly not amused by his lame jokes.

"No seriously, with me." Was he serious?

"Umm... Why?"

"Because Yaya was clearly getting squished when she was on the couch, sleeping. If she woke up in the morning there, she neck would be all messed up and in pain. And you clearly do not fit next to Yaya on the bed since you're so chunky." He chuckled.

CHUNKY?

"Excuse me? Then why do people comment that I have a perfect body? Long, slender legs, flat stomach, tall, etc? Oh that's right, because I'm NOT chunky" I mini-ranted to him.

"Can you not take a joke?" He asked, still chuckling.

Oh...

"Well... I can't tell when you're serious or joking, since you're always kidding around with me, and when you're serious you look the same as when you're joking around!" I pouted, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Well sorry, can we just go to sleep?" He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the living room. Apparently, the couch over there has some weird ninja moves as well, and the couch can be flatted out. By that, I mean that the part sticking up where you rest your back on a couch can be bend down to the same level as the part where you sit on the couch has. So it's like a bouch... (Bed and couch mixed into one word, for those of you who are slow ;D)

He went out of the room for a second and came back with bed sheets, blankets and pillows.

I watched him make the bed quickly and jump in.

"You coming or you wanna sleep on the balcony instead?" He yawned.

"I prefer the balcony." I huffed. I do NOT want to sleep next to this pervert!

He grabbed my hand again and yanked me down on top of him. I was for sure by now as red as a tomato.

"To bad." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver all over.

"F-Fine, just let me go!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but alas, I failed.

"Nah, I like it better like this." He nuzzled into my neck and my heart started doing flips along with butterflies in my stomach.

"Hmmm... You know how I'll let you go?" I looked at him and he had THAT smirk again. I knew what he was gonna say but I still asked, "W-What...?"

"Well, can you re-call that scandal we had up on that tree?" he purred into my ear.

I nodded.

"Well, how about repeating that?"

Before I could answer, he just laughed and let me go.

"I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that again. When we were on the tree, my intentions weren't what has happened... You know, making out. So I apologize for that." I realized I was still on top of him so I rolled off and onto the bouch-thing.

"It's fine, I don't know what got over me too, so it's both our fault." Ikuto's a good guy.... I can see it in him. He pretends to be some badass but he has a heart.

"'Kay, let's just go to sleep." He turned his back towards me and soon, I felt his breath even, indicating he was asleep.

_Ikuto's a good guy..._ was my last thought before I fell asleep as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Amu: TIME TO REPLY!**

**Suki: Mhm! So! The first one is from courtney1033: WELL. That's why it's called Forbidden Fruit. They're obviously forbidden to be together since they're related, and you know what they say. xD The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.**

**From : xD Yeah, I just noticed that after you posted that review, so thank you very much! c8**

**From pokegirl1216: YES MAN! Was it me who made you addicted to it or were you already? xD ILY FOR LOVING SNSD. **

**From sakuita: She doesn't love Tadase, don't worry. She just means that she'll USE him, because Amu can be a bitch like that. (;**

**From xXMusic-luver Xx: I repeat, Amu has no feelings for Tadase what so ever! xD And yes! I love Korean music! Especially K-pop! Beats J-pop for sureeeee! I /cannot/ wait for their new song, Black Soshi~ 8D Oh! is pretty awesome, so Black Soshi will be awesomerrrrr.  
**


	5. Author's Note Ftw

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. c:**

**Kay, so I know I haven't updated in a couple of days. That's because I was preparing for an anime convention. c': I was Xanxus from KHR, lul... But yes. Since the anime convention ended today, I'm hoping to have a new chapter up byyyyy.... Monday? Maybe even tomorrow if I'm fast. xD**

**If you guys wanna see the cosplays... Well... You can't. xD Because they're not even up yet. SO ONE DAY, I will meantion it and be all "GUYZ, LINK ON PRO, RUN AND SEE IF U LYK" And yup. **

**Also, new reviews I feel like replying to. ;D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From EMOSCREAMOANGEL: Yeah... Well guess what? What I'm writing right now is a true story. No shit, I'm involved in incest at this very moment. It's NOT a pretty thing between the family. But the plot isn't completely the same. I felt like adding my own little twist to my messed up life. 8D**

**From Riuko: Loool, at the anime con, these people had their Ipods with them and we were dancing to 2NE1 - Fire. :'D Even though I didn't know the whole song, but still. (; Fun fun fun!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Suki: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Scroll all the way down for my reason.**

**Amu: But yeah, here's chapter 5!**

**Ikuto: Suki doesn't own shit, homie~**

**Suki: What the fuck? ._.;  
**

****

I woke up, started at the sound of a loud slam. _Shit shit shit!_ I though. _It's the ghost from Paranormal Activity! He'll probably drag me by the foot and out of the room!_ My heart was racing at the speed of light. I wiggled closer to Ikuto and covered myself with the blanket just below my chin. Blankets always make me feel safer, but not this time. I was sweating like a pig and the blanket was making me sweat even more. I shifted over to Ikuto's side even more, until his bare chest was touching my bare arm.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked at me in confusion. "What is it?" He asked, concerned. I was going to sound like a really big retard but, "I heard a door slam and I'm scared of the movie" I admitted. Yup, the cool and spicy Amu is scared of this stuff. But hey! It could very well be a ghost!

I watched him listen intensely for any sound. "It's my parents, they're home." He looked at the digital clock on the table across, which read 3:00am. The devils hour. Somehow, I doubt it's his parents, but that could just be my fear kicking in.

"Quick, just pretend you're asleep and be as far away from my as possible, with your back facing me. I'll do the same." He instructed. I followed his directions and in a couple of seconds, the door opened. I slightly opened my eyes to see if it really was Ikuto's parents, and it was. I saw Akira and Kyoto by the door and they had the most confused looks on their faces. I don't blame them, I would be too.

**-Morning-**

Giggling. That's all I hear. I am half awake and all I can hear is Rimas, Utaus and Yayas giggles. After everything processed through my brain and I became more conscious, I opened my eyes. I saw pale white skin, midnight blue eyes and navy blue hair. Confusions struck through me. I looked down a bit and saw that his arms were wrapped around my waist and his body was pressed against mine. _OH MY GOD! Did we have sex?! Did he drug me in my sleep? _Millions of scary thoughts ran through my head. After realizing that I was still in that awkward positions, I pushed him off of me and threw a pillow at him in the process.

"Ow, what the f-" Before Ikuto could finish his sentence, I interrupted him and said, "If you lay one more dirty paw on me one more time, I will MURDER you!" I spat. He looked at me, confused.

"What're you talking about...?"

"You very well know what I'm talking about! Really Ikuto, did you HAVE to wrap your dirty, perverted hands around me?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You know Amu, that could've been you who came to me, not the other way around. I wasn't conscience of what I was doing while I was asleep." He smirked at me, obviously teasing.

"What makes you think I'd want to go to YOU?" I crossed my arms and I heard my three girls all go "Ohhhh!" and "Owned, pretty boy!"

"Well..." He observed the situation more. "Considering that I remember last night that I instructed both of us to sleep as far away as possible from each other, but somehow, you ended up on my side of the bed? If I was the one making moves on you, I'd be the one closer to your side of the bed, am I wrong?" He smirked AGAIN. Damn him... He was right.

"Yeah... But, why'd you wrap your arms around me?" I couldn't think of anything better to say, really.

"Because I like the smell of strawberries and I like the feeling of warm, smooth skin against me? So of course I'd cuddle up against something like that." He gave me a wink. A seductive one at that.

All I could manage to do was blush. I looked at my three girls and they were all staring, wide eyed.

"Umm... I should go." I said to Ikuto, and started walking towards Utau, Rima and Yaya. We all walked out of the room, but they still had their wide eyes at me.

"TALK. I want details, and juicy ones!" Yaya demanded, with sparkling eyes.

"Well..." I started. I started thinking about how I was forced to sleep with Ikuto because the three bitched ditched me and fell asleep. Then I had awkward moments with Ikuto like falling on top of him when he yanked me down onto the bed and this morning, waking up.

"Thanks to you three assholes, I had to sleep with Ikuto because you fell asleep there when we were all supposed to sleep where me and Ikuto were, since there was much more room. But no! You fell asleep on me, making me have no other choice. Then I had awkward moments like what you have just witnessed right now." I glared at all three of them and they had wide grins smothered across their faces.

"You know, we're COUSINS. In other words, don't even TRY to hook us up or anything."

"It's like you can read minds..." Rima muttered to herself.

That's right, I can. Not really but you get the point.

"Fine, fine." Yaya surrender.

:But guess what?!" She asked, with a wide smile.

Oh, I can guess it. Tadase is coming in 2 days, right?

"Tadase is coming in two more days!" She shrieked. Damn, I'm good.

"Yaya, what do you like about Tadase?" I asked, making sure that I won't claim him mine if she REALLY does like him.

"Well... He's cute and like a prince..." That's it? Seriously?

"Go on..." I made circular motions with my hands, indicating her to move on.

"Uhm. I don't really know. Just everything!"

Yeah... She's infatuated. Not in love. In other words, she'll get over him soon and I can claim him and then make him take me to Korea with him and meet all my babies. Also, it's a good way to get away from Ikuto. I mean... I think I'm starting to feel attrac-

"Amuuuu~" I heard Koyoto's voice, Rima's, Utaus and Ikutos mom, call me from the Kitchen.

"Haiii?" I peeked my head from the kitchen door to see what she wants.

"Your mother called. She said she wants you home to help unpack." She was eying me carfully and closely.

"Alright. But umm... Is anything wrong? You're staring at me like if I committed a crime."

"Why were you sleeping next to Ikuto?" she asked, without any hesitation.

Oh shit. I was hoping they'd forget or maybe think it was just a dream they had when they walked in on us sleeping. Well hey, it's not like we did anything!

"Uhh..." I knew why I was sleeping next to him, but I my heart was beating so fast that I didn't know what to say. I always do that; I act guilty when I'm not.

As soon as my brain started working again, which was after about 3 seconds, I explained to her about how Rima, Yaya and Utau fell asleep early and there was no more room for me to sleep with them, so I was forced to sleep with her creepy, cute- I mean weird, son.

Her eyes will still glued onto me, probably thinking that we had wild sex or something. I just brushed it off and went to change into my clothes from yesterday. Yay for not wearing clean underwear!

I was at the door, shoving my feet into my shoes when I saw Ikuto. He was standing by the door to the room with the computer, which was located on the right side by the door.

"What?" I asked, in a bitchy way. I'm still that "Cool and spicy" Amu people like to call. It's hard to get rid of that, ya know?

"Nothing." He simple said and turned around to go back on the computer.

What a weirdo. A weird little furry. (**You get it right? 8D Yeah, no?... Okay.**)

I rolled by eyes and walked through the door, before I slammed the door shut, I yelled a goodbye to everyone and I heard all of them yell bye to me back. Ikuto's voice was the quietest. I stepped through the door and slammed it shut. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and put on, again, my cool and spicy attitude. I walked down the stairs which lead to the backdoor of the apartment, which was closer to my grandma's house. As I reached the door that lead outside, I saw Kuukai, Nadeshiko, Kairi and a bunch of other random people.

I always get nervous when I walk through a crowd. Specifically men I know. I took a deep breath and let it out before I walked past them.

"Hey, Hinamori!" Oh shit. I was hoping they wouldn't stop me.

"What do you want, Kuukai?" I asked, bored.

"Lookin' hot!" He put on his cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"And you don't. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going." Wow, I'm a bitch.

I walked past then, obviously freaking out inside, but looking cool and calm on the outside.

_Idiot! Why do you have to act like such a snob all the time?!_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head and went along, down the little hill and across the street and past some apartments. When I reached my grandma's place, I rang the buzzer, waiting patiently for someone to buzz the door open for me.

A few seconds later, it buzzed and I pushed the door open.

"Amuuuuuu~" I heard my mother sing. That means she wants me to do something.

"Help me unpack and I'll give you some money to get those chips you used to flip out and buy everyday?" That sounds so like my mother. Bribing is her way to make me do stuff, even though I'd do them if she didn't bribe me. Oh well, at least I get something out of it.

"Sure..."

"Ah! Where's Yaya?" Rika asked as soon as she saw me.

"Yaya stayed behind, she was too tired to come." I smiled apologetically, as if it was for some reason my fault that she's not here. She nodded and lead me to the bedroom where the luggage was.

"Help us. That's an order!" She winked and I smiled again. What a dork.

I started taking out clothes and folding them. After a couple of seconds, my mother asked, "So, how did you sleep?"HAH! Do you want to know?

"Very... Well?" I blushed. SHit she can see me lie!

"No seriously, how'd you sleep?" She asked again.

I cleared my throat and said, "No seriously, fine. It's just that before we went to sleep, we did something embarrassing. I hate lying to her, really, but I refuse to tell her I slept with Ikuto!

Wait, why am I even flipping out about it? It's not like we did anything, plus, we're cousins!

But...

I still felt it's wrong.

"Oh?", she asked. "What did you guys do that's so embarrassing?"

I said the first thing that came up to my mind.

"Remember that dance we made up three years ago? Well, we danced it again, to see if we remembered it, but Akira and Ikuto were watching us secretly and laughing! Jerks, I know." Smooth, Amu. Shitty lie, as always.

"Nice, man. Nice." She laughed and as usual, she bought my shitty lies.

Thank you Lord.

"Oh guys guess what!" Shouted Rika.

"What?" my mom and I asked, in unison.

"I found this nice place where we can rent a tiny little cottage. It's really pretty! I went to check it out and there was a little forest next to it and a built-in swimming pool! I already registered us to go, so you have no say in anything. We're all going. Kyoto-san and Akira-san have already agreed to take Rima, Ikuto and Utau. So it'll be awesome, huh?!"

We just stared at her.

"When is it?" My mom asked.

"In a week and a half. So don't worry! We have timeeee" She gave us the biggest grin ever. The grin that just screamed "PLEASE SAY YES!"

"Fine, fine." I said. "We'll go"

"YAY! Thank you! I'm so glad we FINALLY get to go out like old times!"

Wow she's hyper-er than usual.

Also, where's Sunao? I haven't seen him in a while.

I heard the door open and slam. I also heard a voice yell, "I'm home!". The voice of Sunao.

He walked inside the room where we were folding clothes and I just stared at him, wide-eyed.

His lips were all red! RED! From making out! Gross!

"Uhhhh..." I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth.

What IDIOT would wanna make out with such a retard?! Poor girl, she must want to commit suicide.

"What's with your lips?" Asked Rika, disgusted.

"Huh? Uhhh... They're dry. REALLY dry." He sweatdropped.

Uh-huh. You lier!

We all just stared at him, waiting for him to tell the truth.

"OKAY! Fine, I made-out with some random chick." He blushed in embarrassment.

Well that's puke-worthy, no?

"Aren't you cool?" My mom said, giving him the "= =;" face.

"Gomen, but she was hot!" He smiled widely.

Gross gtfo before I MAKE you gtfo!

"So who was it?" I asked.

"Lulu." He grinned.

HAHAHAHAHA! That SLUT?

I tried to contain my laughter but it didn't work. I automatically bursted out laughing, and not being able to breath. My mom and Rika also started giggling along.

Now for those of you who don't know, Lulu is a very well know slut machine here in this neighborhood. She had over 50 boyfriends and had sex for over 100 times. Her vagina must be very dangly, I know. She also thinks it's 'cool' to be a slut for some reason. You should see her when she's clubbing. She's grinding all over guys and seriously takes off her shirt and twirls it around her head.

"What?" He asked.

"What's so funny. We're also going out."

"NANI?!" My aunt mom and I yelled at the same time.

HE'S DOOMED!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Suki: Shitty chapter, I know. But I had to rush because my internet was out for more than a week and I just got it back today and I felt bad 'cause I haven't updated in a while. So that resulted in a lame chapter! 8D Hope you enjoyed. xD**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS~**

**From: Kirara wolf demon princess.**

**xD Why would I be mad? And to answer the question, yes it is. This is my messed up life on paper, and a bit tweaked. 8D**

**From: Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna.**

**Yeah baby. xD And I love how he doesn't care either. xD **

**From EMOSCREAMOANGEL.**

**Awh, thanks. (; Yeah, it helps to get it all out of your system. x3 But because of all of this... and more (Which will be later in the chapter. And I think you already know what I'm talking about. c|) I can't see him for 2 years~ Hurrayyyyy. D: **


End file.
